


Stress stimming-Mollymauk

by Newagenewbarricade



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, amnesiac!molly, autistic!Caleb, autistic!Molly, lots of stimming tbh, stress stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: Molly, overwhelmed by what’s happening in Zadash, takes a moment to stim the fuck out in the Leaky Tap





	Stress stimming-Mollymauk

        The fact that The Leaky Tap was still standing and wasn’t overrun with people was a blessing. Mollymauk couldn’t stop flicking his wrists, the lace cuffs of his coat which were normally a comforting texture were splattered with dried clumps of blood. They were sticky and it was _wrong_ Molly’s coat wasn’t supposed to feel wrong, he’d made it for that exact purpose. He pulled his arms into his coat and ran his fingers on the inner lining, that felt right, that felt good. Emotions and tensions were running high, several patrons were yelling at one another. The words were getting jumbled in his mind, pushing his own out by force. Molly shook his head, trying to get the strangers’s words of anger out of his head but to no avail. The static filling his head was too much, he covered his ears rushed up the stairs and went into the first room of the party’s that he found.   
        He didn’t even know which room it was, all that mattered is that it was quiet and dark. He sat on the floor and began rocking back and forth, clutching his knees to his chest. It was a relief to finally be able to do this again, back in the carnival Mollymauk’s, eccentricities were accepted since after all, normal people don’t join carnivals. However among the nein he could never be sure how his habits would be received, would they demand he explain why certain textures were wrong, why he needed to do certain motions to calm down, or why when someone who dresses as loudly as he does sometimes needs to flee from the noises of strangers?  
        Molly just realized his coat had fallen off at some point. He ran his hands hurriedly over his horns, tugging on the metal chains pierced to his horns. Without his coat he felt too vulnerable, too nondescript. Who was he without the coat? The carnival? The nein? What did any of that mean when he was alone, who was he when he was only defined by himself and not his companions?  
        “My name is Mollymauk Tealeaf, Molly to my friends.” He reminded himself. The words didn’t sound real, he’d said them so many times they’d lost any true meaning. Molly looked at his hands, dried blood stuck under his nails reminded him of the stitches in his side yearning to be torn open. Molly smacked his head against the wall behind him, if he distracted himself from the need he wouldn’t have to explain why he’d ripped his stitches open. His tail swished across the floor, the top scraping against the floor with a harsh sound. Molly’s hands were tangled in the chainmail jewelry around his horns his feet bouncing back and forth on his heels. All the movements kept him calm. He kept his eyes trained on the door which was open a crack. The door eased open and a dirty man with ginger hair entered the room, holding a velvet coat with arcane symbols embroidered with cobalt and golden threads in his arms like it was something precious. Molly stopped moving immediately, he knew what kind of reactions he got when he was, like that, around strangers.  
        “ _Who are you_?” He didn’t recognize the language that came from his lips. He touched his fingers to his lips, as if they would tell him where the words had come from.  
        “You dropped this, I thought you’d want it Molly.” His common was accented, he looked concerned. His face wasn’t one he recognized but the voice made him feel something, friend? No, companion? Someone familiar.   
        “My name is Mollymauk Tealeaf, Molly to my friends?” Molly looked up at the human man who handed the coat to him, the velvet was smooth and soft under his fingers, it was familiar, it was good. He rocked slightly, rubbing the comforting fabric on his cheek.  
         “Go raibh maith.” He said.  
         “You might be more comfortable on the bed, less likely to get splinters in the ass.” The man smiled at him.  
Molly must’ve looked confused,  
        “You’re not the only one who has his habits.” The man said, holding out a partially gloved hand for Molly. Molly took it, the itchy fabric felt wrong on his skin, once the man had helped him up he wiped his hand on his pant leg.   
         “Bad feeling.” He said. Molly sat on the bed the human was right, it was much more comfortable to rock on a mattress versus the floor.  
         “Who, I know you don’t I?” Molly asked.  
The human looked sad, blue eyes swirling with feelings, “I’m Caleb, we have been traveling together for a few weeks. We met in Trostenwald Molly.” The way he said Molly like the word was perfectly at home in his mouth put Molly at ease, Caleb must know him. Molly saw him fidgeting with a diamond, Molly recognized the motion and felt another connection to the man beside him. He held out a sleeve of his coat a questioning smile on his face. Caleb reached out and began rubbing the fabric between his fingers a calm smile creeping across his dirt covered face. Molly studied Caleb’s face, he felt memories itching at the fabric that kept them away from his consciousness. Caleb said something under his breath in a foreign language, Zemnian and Molly knew him again.  
         “Caleb.” He said.  
         Caleb made a small noise as he looked to Molly, avoiding his eyes.   
         “I know you we’re, I want to say we’re friends but, but I don’t know.”  
         Caleb kissed Molly’s forehead, “Ja, I’d say we’re friends.”   
          Molly sighed contentedly, “Good, good.”

**Author's Note:**

> U can rip autistic Molly from my cold dead hands  
> I’m alinnsurana on tumblr hmu   
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
